The Point of no Return
by Anony9
Summary: They did not know what they were getting themselves into when they sent the letter. Now they only wish they could take it back. The cause of all the mayhem, the humiliation, the once in a lifetime event. The point of no return.
1. The letter

**Author's note: **Hello all, this is a collaborated attempt between me and my sister, to test our writing skills. Please be honest in your reviews, but please do not be mean and do not use profanity or leave nasty comments, such ill manners will not be tolerated. Constructive criticism will be appreciated, flames of any kind will not.

At the end of each chapter there will be an extra. It may refer to this story, it may also be completely unaffiliated as well. Either way it was written for our amusement, to be read for your amusement, and is not to be taken seriously.

We feel it is necessary warn you that this project may or may not be finished. Time is very limited and we are very busy. Encouragement to finish may be nice, but hounding us and being rude will most certainly not be appreciated, and it will most likely cause us to have little desire to finish at all.

Remember, this is _**not**_ supposed to be a Mary-Sue, it is merely practice to see if our writing skills are enough to, say, write a novel.

Anyway, we thank you again for reading our story. Before hand, let us apologize for any poor grammar. Please have fun reading this and judge fairly as to how well our writing skills are.

P.S. We do not own Harry Potter, we only own this plot, thank you.

We now have the pleasure of introducing you to …_**THE POINT OF NO RETURN.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Letter<strong>

Joyful laughter echoed through the house, from the tip of the roof to the very foundation. As one Daphodil Davenport ran about, creating cheerful mayhem as she passed through one room to the next.

The reason for the happy confusion lay in her ever so small hand, a letter she had feared would not come for another year. Yet here it was, her school entry letter in all it's old fashioned paper and ink glory!

"It's here! It's Heerrree!" Daphodil cried happily, bumping into a side table and knocking over the expensive wedding vase, that aunt Martha gave her mum and dad for.. apparently their wedding. Unfortunately, or rather, fortunately for Daphodil she was long gone in her race around the house, and was completely oblivious to the untimely demise of the expensive relic and the trail of unfortunate destruction left behind.

"Mummy, oh mummy! It's here! Daisy, Daisy, it's come oh, it's come! Ohh! I'm so, so happy! Come see, do come, do!" Daphodil exclaimed excitedly as she ran up the stairs to the second floor, and proceeded to open all of the doors on the second floor. For every door she opened, she raced into and around the room, and then back out faster than you could blink!

Daphodil raced all about the halls and rooms of her family's reasonably large home. Which had four large bedrooms, her father's study, a den, a parlor, a semi-formal dining room, a formal dining room, a large kitchen, a sewing room, a library, an entertainment room, a drawing room, several closets and cupboards, an attic, and of course the essentials.

After realizing that her family was not inside the house, the excited girl stopped, turned on her heel, and proceeded her marathon down the stairs out the front door.

" Mummy, muummmyy, come quick! Come quick!…Mumma? Where are you? Daaiissyy, lookie what I got!" Daphodil called out as she looked around the yard and in the fields, sufficiently bemused as to where her mumma and sister had disappeared to.

Daphodil suddenly lit up as she thought of the only place left that she hadn't looked. She took off like a bullet, only to trip on a rock…the size of a dime and fall flat on her face. Not to be deterred, Daphodil jumped up eagerly and ran off happily towards the barn.

" Mummy!" was the repetitive call from her youngest daughter and child, and her voice was coming steadily closer by the second. Mrs. Delphima Davenport sighed, resigning herself to her ten year olds cheery, happy, overzealous, hyperactive, clueless carefree and obliviously destructive personality.

Delphi shot one last glance to the stallion which she had been grooming. Patting him, she straitened her back, took a deep breath and smiled, she was now ready for her overly energetic daughter. "Mummy." was the triumphant cry that came from Daphodil, as she happily darted into her mothers arms." I've been looking everywhere for you, Where's Daisy? Look mummy! It's here! Oh I'm so happy!"

Calm down, calm down, said Delphi exasperatedly. "Now, what's all the ruckus about dear? She asked her tireless daughter, who was at this moment biting her bottom lip, bouncing up and down on the balls of her heels, and was literally trembling with an effort to calm down…and most likely excitement.

Delphi smiled and rolled her eyes at her daughters earnest attempt at calming down, poor thing just couldn't do it, Try as she might, it just wasn't in Daphadils nature to be calm. Why Daphadil being calm was like saying Armageddon was knocking at your door.

"Now," Delphi began, "what's so exciting, mmm?"

"Oh! Mummy it's here! My letter has come, I'm going to school, to school with Daisy, see lookie, lookie see!" Burst Daphodil loudly, dancing around her mother, happier than one would think possible, especially for a ten year old 3ft 9in petite little girl!

"Really?" Said Delphi surprised, before smiling happily for her baby girl and asking,

"Did you open it?"

"No." Was Daphodil's reply.

"No? Why not? Oh well, here let me see. Would you like me to open it for you love?" Was Delphi's reply to Daphodil's reply.

To which Daphodil answered , "No, I want to open it, but I promised Daisy that I would show it to her first when I got it. So, I have to show her first!…where's Daisy?" Daphodil asked , after realizing that her sister was not there. This caused her mummy to laugh.

"She went to visit a friend from school. He lives about ten miles from here, I believe. She took Knight, so she may be planning to come home later than usual, she always plans for pleasure rides when she takes Knight." Delphi told Daphodil, who upon hearing such news looked sufficiently put out.

"Well," started Delphi, "Daisy may not be here, but if you'll remember, daddy went to pick your brother up. So, if you help me clean up the house, I'll let you take Lady and go find your sister, while I make dinner. And then you can surprise everyone with your news. Does that sound fair?"

Daphodil thought for a moment before brightly agreeing and shooting off towards the house. Delphi sighed, cringing mentally, and somewhat physically, at the mere thought of the destruction and turmoil she knew her beloved house would be in. Delphi sighed once again in resignation, and slowly made her way back to her destroyed home in mournful silence, shaking her head in dismay.

Daphodil didn't know what to think. When she got the letter from the owl, the house had been perfectly clean. Now it looked like a tornado had come while she was outside! Little Daphodil did the only thing she could think of. "Mumma! the brownies are making mischief again, come see, quick!" Daphodil hollered loudly. Daphodil clutched her precious letter tightly in her hands. Well, mischief they might make, but they'd **not** be getting **her** letter.

Delphi and Daphodil made quick work of the mess that Daphodil unknowingly made. Years of experience had tought them **all **how to clean quickly and sufficiently. Yes, even Daphodil could clean without making a mess. It was just when was not cleaning that disaster struck.

Thus, when Delphi pronounced them finished and told her young child to take Lady and go find her sister, the sound of several items being knocked over and broken, on her daughter's race out the door and to the barn only elicited a sigh and a shake of her head.

There was a reason Delphi and her husband didn't allow running in the house. It's just that, when Daphodil was excited, she didn't remember **that** particular rule, and Daphodil was excited ninety-seven and a half percent of the time. Delphi rolled her eyes at her daughter's actions, and started to clean yet again, after all she still needed to make dinner.

Daisy loved to ride, it, she supposed was in her blood. She loved the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair and across her face. It was truly the feeling of freedom. The only thing that Daisy could imagine that could possibly be better than riding, that could possibly be freer, was flying.

She had flown on a broom before, but she rather didn't care for that sort of flying. No the sort of flying that she just _knew,_ was the very truth of _freedom_, was astride the back of a Pegasus. Which was why she wanted to work with the wonderful creatures just as soon as she graduated from school, in three years.

There was very little that Daisy loved more than riding. She had been riding since before she could walk, or so she'd been told. This she supposed was the reason for her love of freedom and of horses and creatures like horses. And the reason why she desired so much to work with the pegasi. But, not to change subjects, there was very little that Daisy loved more than riding, and freedom, and the creatures that gave her such pleasure. In fact, she could count on one hand the things that she loved more than, or rather more like, as much as riding, namely

Reading was something that Daisy enjoyed as much as riding. she had always had a love of reading. In fact, reading and her perfect grades were the reason she was placed where she was placed in school.

Singing was very entertaining and wonderful to Daisy. She did sing quite well as well, and she did cherish and love the talent she was blessed with.

But the most singular, loved and infinitely wonderful blessing that Daisy held in high standard was David Smith. She had the honor of calling him her boyfriend. This of course, was unknown to her family.

Not that she didn't love her family, she did! It was just that she had other things she loved, that, to her were more important. Besides, her father would never allow her to have a boyfriend at the age of fourteen, especially not one who was three years older. He just wouldn't understand. And her mum! If she ever found out she would tease Daisy relentlessly.

If Daisy ever told her elder brother of six years that she had a boyfriend, one of the two following options would occur; Either he would blackmail her, (which, given the situation the first option would be extremely better.) or he would lock her up in a lone tower, and have one of his "pet" dragons keep watch of the tower for the rest of her life.

And then, while she was sitting in the middle of nowhere, her elder brother would go and kill her beloved David, and_** then**_, he would feed him to his guard dragon and make her _**watch !**_

No, she would never tell her elder brother, and the only one left to tell was Daphodil. And Daphodil would most likely let slip. On accident, of course, but still… that girl was so absent minded that Daisy had the suspicion that Daphodil did not even know when she was speaking half of the time when she did speak.

No, she wouldn't let her family know far a long time. Speaking of Daphodil, Daisy was ready to ring the small, oblivious child's neck! She had been riding with David and having a lovely time, when the squirt came riding up on Lady, calling for Daisy and quite effectively ruining the mood.

"Daisy. Daisy!" Called Daphodil happily, as she had finally found her sister. "Daisy, mummy says it's time to come home."

Daisy let out an irritated breath and called back, "Why?"

"Because," said Daphodil, as Lady came and pulled along side Knight, "we're supposed to be home to greet Danny. Daddy's picking him up right now, and guess what, guess what! The brownies are back. They've been gone for a whole week and a half, why I thought that they'd never come back! But now that they have, I'm going to catch one an-"

Daisy tuned her hyper sister out, and turned to David. She smiled and said, "Well I've got to go, to be completely honest I forgot that my brother was coming for a visit. Hahahaa…"

David grinned good naturedly, "That's alright, I'll see you later Daisy, bye."

As he said this, he took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. Daisy blushed and smiled dazedly.

" Bye David, I'll see you around." she said softly, before turning to her still babbling sister, grinning ear to ear. Daisy stated," Daphodil,"

" Yes?" Daphodil replied questioningly.

" I'll race you!" Daisy said as she spurred knight on, leaving her poor, sister confused in the dust.

"…Hey! No fair!" cried Daphodil, spurring Lady on to catch her sister, who was dozens of meters in front of her now. Hearing her sister's friend laughing, Daphodil turned and waved with a big smile.

"Bye Mr. Daisy's friend, see you later." Before turning her attention to the race she was now in.

David watched as his girlfriend tore away and challenged her sister to a race. The poor girl sat with a confused look on her face, before what her sister said clicked, and she got an indignant look and called out, "Hey! No fair!" and took off after Daisy. David couldn't help the chuckle that came as he watched the two sister's antics.

As though she had heard him, the little girl whom he supposed was Daphodil, turned, with a bright infectious smile she called out, "Bye Mr. Daisy's friend, see you later." and then she sped off.

David blinked, and then once more, before a smile grew on his face and he let loose a loud laugh. Well when Daisy told him that her ten year old sister was _small_ and _curious_. He hadn't thought she meant **that** _small._ Why she would barely go to his hip, if that at all.

He hadn't met her long enough to say how… curious she was, but from what he had seen she was defiantly interesting. David sighed and patted his stallion 'Elfe' and then turned Elfe towards home.

Daphodil had managed to nearly catch up with Daisy. They were about one mile from their home. Daphodil knew that Daisy would veer to the right, and go through the field behind the barn, so she could jump Knight over the six foot fence that squared off that field.

So, Daphodil veered to the left, and went through the grove of trees that led to the drop off on the right side of the barn. It was faster, but also 'much more dangerous.' At least, that's what their parents said. Daphodil loved to jump off the eight foot drop though, and Lady executed the jump beautifully.

Daphodil laughed joyously and urged Lady on, faster still, excitement rushing through her veins at the thought of the forbidden jump. Daphodil knew, she wasn't supposed to go near the drop off, but the temptation was to great. Besides, Daisy was jumping over the fence that she wasn't supposed to. So, it'd be okay. She wouldn't get in trouble…she hoped.

Daisy saw the jump ahead of her. She knew very well she was forbidden to jump this particular fence. 'It's to high' her mother always said, but if Daisy was going to work with the pegasi when she graduated, she'd better get used to 'high'. After all what was six feet to several hundred?

Daphodil ducked under a tree limb as Lady galloped up the hill. Daphodil and Lady burst out of the small wood. Daphodil could see the ledge. She giggled eagerly, she was going to win this race. At that thought, Daphodil leaned down towards Lady's neck, she let go of the reins and grasped Lady's mane tightly. She giggled again 'this is going to be fun.' Daphodil thought giddily. She closed her eyes, letting the wind blow in her face and through her hair. As she felt Lady take the jump she smiled.

As Knight jumped, Daisy closed her eyes. Imagining herself astride the back of a magnificent Pegasus. As Knight landed, she opened her eyes and flew home. Still riding a beautiful white Pegasus, she landed near the barn, she jumped down, and led her horse, Knight, into the barn. 'I won.' she thought to herself. "I WON!" she yelled excitedly, frightening Knight, who jumped to the side. "Sorry." Daisy whispered. Smiling to herself.

"No fair!" cried Daphodil. Who came into the barn just half a minute later. Having slipped of Lady right after she had landed, and having her rear-end smarting, she was forced to see her sister ride up to the barn and take Knight in.

"You cheated, your not supposed to jump the fence." she declared, leading Lady to her stall and giving her a carrot, all the while rubbing her backside.

"What happened to you?" Daisy asked, though she already suspected that her kid sister had also 'cheated'.

Without waiting for an answer she added, "I won't tell if you don't." Daisy held out her hand in expectation. Daphodil's jaw dropped, her eyes widened and she stomped her foot in outrage.

"But you cheated _twice._ You had a head start, that's not fair!" She moaned, quite upset at the turn of events.

Daphodil glared, before taking her sister's hand in a firm shake and letting go, grumbling about unfair sisters. This elicited a laugh from Daisy, who patted Daphodil on the head. "Hey!" she exclaimed, indignant at the action. She tried to knock her sister, but Daisy was already running towards the house, calling out something about a race.

Daphodil blinked, trying to process this new information. She then did the next logical thing that came to mind. Daphodil took off after Daisy, yelling, "No fair, you meanie!" As she chased her much older, much, much taller sister, trying (in vain) to catch up.

The car pulled up to the house, and was shut off. Derik Davenport swiftly stepped out and opened the trunk. Grabbing one of his son's bags, he carried it up the front porch steps and set it inside the house. Turning to the porch swing, Derik leaned down and gave his wife a soft, lingering kiss.

"Well you look especially radiant tonight, love." Sweet talked Derik, with a mischievous grin.

Raising an eyebrow, Delphi smiled flirtatiously and responded, "As sweet as that is I'm already taken, move along sweetie."

Derik took her small sweet hand in his and said, "Well, maybe you could reconsider with some...proper persuasion." He then placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

Delphi giggled and promptly replied, "Not a chance! My sweetie's right behind you anyway."

Derik put a mock offended look on his face and turned to see a bored looking Danny. Delphi jumped up happily and ran to Danny, engulfing him in a hug.

"Oh darling, how I've missed you so!" she cried, half of her still playing, the other half happy to see her son.

"Please, keep me out of your sick, warped fantasies. It's revolting to even think that you would add me to them." requested Danny, disgust showing plainly on his face.

"Ha ha! Hear that? I guess your stuck with me." Derik stated smugly.

"Oh, darn!" replied Delphi with a snap of her fingers, a smile tugging at her lips.

Danny rolled his eyes at his parents immaturity.

Daphodil and Daisy were under the 'big' tree in the back. Daisy reading in the shade and Daphodil swinging on the ("best swing ever, and daddy built it!") when they heard their father call for them.

Daisy placed her bookmark and stood up, brushing the dust off of her evening dress. Daphodil, less caring of her appearance, launched off the swing and tore off to find her daddy and brother. Daisy rolled her eyes and picked up her pace.

Daphodil turned the corner quickly, found her brother and threw herself at him, giving him a bear hug.

"Danny!" she cried happily, "You're back, I'm so glad."

Danny patted her head and said bluntly, "Yes I'm back, now get off me."

Sticking out her bottom lip, Daphodil clamored down, tripping on the bag at his feet and landing on her still sore behind. Daisy, who was now standing right behind Danny, tapped his left shoulder and promptly sidestepped to the right. With an 'I'm to mature for this' expression he turned to the right, knowing his sister would be there.

To his rare surprise, she wasn't. Daisy laughed at her brother's scowl, and gave him a quick hug.

"I love you Danny." she whispered in his ear, Danny was not one to want that heard. But, Daisy knew he appreciated it anyway.

Then she reached down to help her sister up, who was now coaxing a small green caterpillar to crawl up her finger.

"Come on Daphodil, your getting your dress all dirty." Daisy stated, pulling her sister off the ground.

"Buh-bye Mr. Green Caterpillar, see you later."

Daphodil then stood and started to bounce on her toes and heels, waiting as patiently as she could for dinner to start, completely missing the awkward silence.

"Well! I think it's time to eat!"

Delphi exclaimed, clapping her hands together and ushering her family in.

Daphodil squealed in delight and shouted, "YAY! Guess what, guess what! I go-"

"Not yet honey, let's wait until after dinner, shall we?" said Delphi mildly, putting on her calm smile in desperate hopes that her daughter would not start running circles 'round her family until **after** dinner.

"Aww." pouted Daphodil, she then ran for the table in hopes of having everyone 'hurry up!'

As they stepped inside, Derik glanced around the room. "Have the ahh…brownies returned dear?" He asked his wife quietly.

"She got excited and was looking for me, I was unfortunately outside. She didn't mean to." Delphi replied equally as quiet.

"Well… look on the bright side," Derik said cheerfully. "at least that hideous vase from aunt Martha is gone. I am so glad you put it out for decoration dear."

Delphi giggled. "Amen to that! And I do believe that is why I put it out."

Danny rolled his eyes at his little sister's antics. His parents followed her, whispering amongst themselves. It was just Daisy and himself outside now, Danny sighed and extended his arm to daisy.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall." she affirmated, with a smile (their mother's) Danny observed.

They walked in arm in arm, something Danny would never do with anybody else, not even his mother. One would think that he would escort the women in his family happily, and he would, if, they were Daisy. In Danny's mind his mother didn't need him to do such trivial things for her, as she had father.

And as for Daphodil…it wasn't that he didn't care for her, it was just that, he didn't know if he loved her. He barely knew her after all, and they didn't have anything in common, and he most certaintly didn't get along with her. Danny did not know _how_ Daphodil thought or felt, but as for him, he could honestly say that she was a nuisance.

Daisy looked up at her big brother sadly. He had never seemed to care for anybody much, but he held a distinct dislike for Daphodil. Daisy did not say this carelessly, but with the painful knowledge of truth.

Danny had told her, before he moved to Romania (to work with the dragons) that though he loved her and their parents and "_cared"_ for Daphodil. He just could not bring himself to love the child.

Daisy had been horrified at this revelation, and had made Danny promise to never tell anyone else, especially Daphodil. Daisy knew that Danny favored her, it had once made her preen with pride, but now…now, it just broke her heart.

She had promised herself from the very day that her brother had told her his horrible secret. That she, would love Daphodil, doubly so, so that she would never feel unloved. Daisy prayed that Daphodil would always stay sweet, kind, loving and innocent. Oblivious to their brothers unfeeling nature towards her.

But, sometimes Daisy felt as though she failed in being the perfect elder sister to Daphodil. It hurt, because. she had promised herself that she would always be there for Daphodil, no matter what. After all her sisters happiness was very important to her.

"Hurry, hurry!" cried Daphodil, sitting at the table, kicking her legs and bouncing up and down impatiently. Daisy smiled, happy that even though she seemed to fall short in her duty at being the perfect sister at times. Daphodil was still very much Daphodil in every essence of …well Daphodil.

"What's the hurry?" Danny complained "Can't I unpack first?"

"Of course dear." Delphi agreed.

Danny waved his wand while stating the spell. All of his luggage flew up to his old room and unpacked itself, Danny nodded to himself in satisfaction.

"Now I am ready."

Danny sat firmly at the table. Daisy smiled at her sister and sat beside her. As soon as their parents were seated, Daphodil slurredly stated "IgomilettefrahH…"

"Wait!" her mother yelled. "Let's eat first dear, after all, if we don't hurry the food will get cold and I made cluborf* for dinner."

"Oh, are the clubes* ripe dear?"

"Yes, the first of the year dear. So, I must insist that we eat first. You may tell them when we eat dessert, which are by the way, blintzes." Delphi said, looking at her daughter sternly.

Daphodil was not happy, but she did as she was told. Of course, she forgot all about not being happy when she saw the delicious cluborf.

The family ate in relative silence. Not that they didn't want to converse, it was just that the cluborf was so good. That they did not want to stop eating for something so trivial as talking.

Soon they were done eating and Delphi brought out dessert. Daphodil finished her dessert first and announced, "I'm done! Now may I?"

She was bouncing up and down _again. _Delphi sighed and nodded, she responded, "Alright, you have our undivided attention."

"Yay! Guess what, guess what, IgotmylettertoschoolschoolohI'mso-"

Daphodil was cut off by her father, who, at the moment, had raised an eyebrow at his highly excited and highly un-understandable daughter as he said, "Well, as interesting as that is, if you would like us to understand you, then you must speak clearly, concisely and slowly."

Daphodil blinked and inhaled, "I…got…my…letter…to…Hogwarts!"

The reactions were appropriate to the situation. Daphodil's mother breathed a sigh of relief at the news being finally out in the open. She breathed another sigh, at the peace that would be shortly forthcoming. Her father looked at her mother and raised his eyebrows with a look of understanding and slight mischievousness.

Danny looked at Daisy, feeling pity for his poor sister, and then the corner of his mouth raised slightly at the fact that he no longer in school. Daisy clapped her hands in delight and jumped up to hug her sister, demanding to know why she hadn't told her sooner.

"Because mummy **said** to wait and tell everyone at once. Oh! I'm soo excited! Declared Daphodil bubbly.

"Oh! But you got your letter so late, why it's only two weeks 'til school starts." mentioned Daisy concerned. "But still," daisy continued happily "we'll go shopping and get you everything that you need. Books, robes, cauldrons, a pet, your wand,…Oh! Do read your letter, or rather, I'll read it if you'd like."

"Okay!" Daphodil agreed cheerfully.

Daisy read Daphodil's letter out loud, for everyone to hear. When she had finished reading the letter, Daphodil took it and started to jump up and down squealing happily.

"Well," said Delphi gently "Tomorrow you shall go to Diagon Alley. Daisy you'll take Daphodil there, won't you?"

"Of course!" Daisy replied earnestly.

"Oh, Diagon Alley, really mummy? I've never been there before. Daphodil chattered happily.

"And you will escort them, won't you Danny?" Derik requested.

Danny cocked an eyebrow at his father, stared at him and sighed. The look on his father's face told him he had no choice.

"Fine, I'll take them." Danny stated briskly.

"Oh thank you Danny!" cried Daphodil happily "Oh, I'm so happy, and I-" before she could start talking a mile a minute her mum cut in.

"It's rather late, so if you want to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow you need to get to bed…**now**.

"But mummy…" Daphodil whined with puppy eyes "Must I?"

"Yes, you must. It's already eight-thirty, half an hour past your bed time. Now get, or you'll not be going to Diagon tomorrow."

Daphodil, knowing that her mother would make good of her threat, quickly kissed her mummy and daddy, gave her brother a hug, as well as her sister, and scampered happily off to bed. Completely missing the fact that she bumped an old lamp off a familiar side table (the self-same side table that once held a _very_ ugly wedding vase on its surface.) and shattered it on her way to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>What Dumbledore does during summer vacation.<strong>

The sun was shining brightly, the palm trees were rustling in the sweet summer breeze, and the sea air was wonderful. A man with a very long white beard, sat in a beach lounge chair relaxing. He wore a bright orange tropical shirt with purple hibiscus flowers, with clashing, but just as bright maroon tropical shorts with multiple colored flip-flop print, and had sun block on his nose. He was sipping some sort of muggle concoction known as _pina colada _from a coconut shell. It was quite delightful, really.

Albus Dumbledore watched as a beautiful woman came from the sea. She was wearing an emerald green bikini, which to Albus went wonderfully well with her long, black hair and even more wonderfully well with her emeraldy green eyes.

The mysterious woman came up to Albus and knelt down next to him, she leaned towards him and Albus leaned forward too, when suddenly there was an all to familiar _pop_. Albus sighed and turned to see none other then the dark lord himself.

"What do you think your doing Dumbledore, sitting on the beach and having fun? We are in the middle of a WAR! You should be hunting ME down and…WHAT THE MUDBLOOD IS THAT?" Moldywarts, (ah I mean), Voldimort shrieked horrified, indicating the woman at his side.

The old, _wrinkly, __**old,**_ _**wearing a bikini,…**_ was that _Minerva McGonagal?_

Albus turned to see Minerva and smiled happily.

"Well, Tom I believe it is my wife, as to why we are here, we are on holiday. You are more than welcome to stay. Isn't that right sugar diddlums lemon drops?"

"Of course snicker doodle ginger newt." crooned Minerva giggling.

'Giggling. _**Giggling**__?_' thought Voldimort terrified, when the horror of horrors happened! They started kissing, no not just kissing, _**they were necking!**_

Voldimort couldn't take it anymore, he took off, screaming like a mad man and running in the opposite direction. It took him close to an hour to remember he was a wizard, and he apparated away. Later on, his death eaters were quite concerned for their dark lord, the reason being, he was sitting in a corner sucking his thumb and rocking back and forth muttering

"I'm a bad wizard, a bad wizard, no, no…nooo…old…Wrinkly…KIsSiNg…_**GREEN BAKINI!…**_Nagini…Nagini…Nagini….mmmwwaaaaaahhhhhhhh."

Back at the lovely beach Albus and Minerva stopped kissing so he could tell Minerva,

"You see candy corn." Albus pointed out. "I've always said, the best way to defeat him is with love.. LOVE." he shouted. "Wonderful isn't it." Then he kissed her again.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Clubes-<strong> _A heart shaped winged fruit, dark blue with light pink polka dots. Tastes like cherries and marshmallows. When ripe fruit flies along the vines, and is hard to catch as it can switch vines as it flies. _

***Cluborf- **_ A dish similar to apple crisp._

* * *

><p>Please review, thank you, yours truly;<p>

-_US-_


	2. Diagon Alley

**Author****'****s****Note:** Hi everyone, this is Anony9 here! (Crickets chirp)… I'm really, _really_ sorry that I've not updated in so long…really? Oh well, me and big sis hope that you enjoy this chapter. And also, Merry Christmas from the bottom of our hearts and May God bless you all.

Disclaimer: We don't own HP nor do we want to.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two Diagon Alley<strong>

Daphodil was so very excited. One look at the house and you could tell just how excited she was.

"Do I need a pillow?" she asked as yet another pitcher crashed to the floor.

"Do I have to take a hat? I don't really like hats and they mess up my hair and I Don-"

Daphodil gasped, spinning around with her hands over her mouth. As she spun, her feet caught the fabric of the rear curtains. And sadly the two rear curtains couldn't withstand Daphodil's excitement and fell from their rods.

"Can I take Mr. Fuzzy Wuzzy?" She whispered, worried.

"Of course," Mrs. Davenport said hiding a smile.

Turning to her eldest daughter she pleaded "Daisy, will you PLEASE, help Daphodil pack? I need to finish this gnome repellant; they're into the gurty roots."

"Yes, Mumma,"Daisy replied, placing her bookmark.

"Daphodil, you have time, don't rush or you'll forget something. We still need to go to Diagon Alley."

Unfortunately for Daisy, her sister completely ignored what she had said as she dashed away to make sure that Mr. Fuzzy Wuzzy didn't get left behind. All that Daisy and her mumma could do is cringe at the shattering disaster left behind the energetic streak of destruction.

Hours later (after the packing, or as Delphi would later refer to it as "the packing wars", was done), Daphodil, Daisy, and Danny stood at the fireplace ready to floo to Diagon Alley, This of course caused some worry for their mumma as Daphodil had never flooed and had never been to Diagon Alley before.

After Delphie reminded Daphodil for the twelfth time to pronounce clearly her words when she flooed, she turned to her other two children and proceeded to tell them yet again to keep a close eye on their sister.

Before she had finished, they distinctly heard Daphodil's voice call out "Daigalily Aaily", and the whoosh of floo travel. They, all three, turned horrified. Daphodil was gone.

There was total silence in the Davenport residence… and then all Hades broke loose. Danny's eyes widened with horror and he twitched twice, his mouth turning to a worried frown.

Delphi blinked once, twice, and then started to scream hysterically. She then started to cry and then,… she promptly passed out.

Daisy eyes widened and she darted to the floo powder, she grabbed a handful and was about to go after Daphodil when Danny grabbed her hand. Daisy turned and glared, panic running through veins and pounding in her heart.

"Let me go." Daisy demanded angrily, tugging at her hand harshly.

Danny rolled his eyes at his sister's illogical set of mind.

"Let's think logically now," Danny said calmly.

"Who knows where she is, you certainly don't. She could be any-where. The best thing to do right now is go to the ministry; they are the head of the floo system after all, they will know what to do."

Daisy looked at Danny and then nodded, tears glistening in her eyes. Danny let go of her hand, Daisy sniffled and followed her brother with her eyes. Danny quickly threw his floo into the fire and called out his destination; he quickly stepped in and disappeared.

Daisy sniffled once more, she then grabbed the pillow, put it under her mum's head, and followed her brother out.

Daisy was so worried her limbs felt like jelly. Was Danny really worried? Or was he relieved at their little sister's disappearance? Should she just try to say what Daphodil said and floo after her? What if she said it wrong and was lost herself? Maybe she should go to Diagon Alley. Maybe Daphodil would find her way there. What if no one was there to meet her?

"Danny, Danny!" Daisy yelled, running to catch up to her brother.

Daisy had been talking practically non-stop for hours - at least two. No one had seen Daphodil, and there was no evidence of an upset Daphodil. Daisy slowly sat down on the curb outside of the ice cream shop as tears slid silently down her cheeks.

Danny saw his sister Daisy from a distance and hurried to her side.

"The ministry has been tracking the floo network due to Sirius Black's escape. Daphodil is somewhere in Knockturn Alley."

Daisy looked quickly to her left; she was right beside the Alley that led to Knockturn alley. A wooden sign pointed down the dark alley, green moss grew on the brick walls. Further down the alley the air was thick with smog. She held Danny's hand in hers and walked quickly down the alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy<strong>**'****s Wonderful Adventure in Bedlam**

"Danny, Danny!" Daisy yelled, running to catch up to her brother.

As she turned the corner of the hallway the last thing she expected to do was to run into someone and end up sprawled out, flat on her back. …Unfortunately for Daisy, that which was least expected or was least likely to happen was sadly the norm for a Davenport, thus it happened.

"Oww…" moaned Daisy, clutching the back of her head in pain.

"Watch where you're going brat." Sneered a rather nasty voice from somewhere above Daisy's head.

Daisy looked up to see a rather unpleasant looking man glaring down at her, she quickly stood up, dusted herself off and sincerely apologized.

The man's response to Daisy's apology went something like this, "Get out of my way, if you get in my way again, I'll curse you," alongside with a dish of deadly glare. And with these parting words, the unpleasant man strode off.

"How rude! Just who does that man think he is?"

A passing wizard answered Daisy's question.

"That's Bartimus Crouch junior, it'd be best to stay out of his way miss, nasty fellow him, nasty fellow."

"Oh," replied Daisy, mind drifting. "…OH! Daphodil, Danny, Danny! Wait for me!"

Daisy took off running again; she turned the corner with all intents and purposes to catch up with her brother. Never though, did Daisy in all of her fourteen years expect to have another collision happen, this time sending both victims sprawled out on the floor in pain.

"Oww…"

"Oww…"

Came two voices in unison.

Daisy looked up at the face across from her; she discovered that the person she knocked down was a red haired woman about thirty years old.

"I'm so sorry ma'am! Please, let me help you up. By the way, I'm Daisy."

"Thanks Hon, name's Donna. Say, you haven't seen an idiot that's long, skinny, and definitely annoying have you? He's not to terrible looking either…for a Martian. He's got brown hair and is usually wearing a pinst_"

"I'm sorry Donna, but I'm rather in a hurry! Um, but I think that the person that you're looking for went that way, though he looked rather unpleasant and upset."

"Thanks, Daisy was it? Well, I'll be off then."

With that Donna dashed off to find her friend, leaving Daisy behind to find her brother. Daisy being the smart girl she was, decided that she would walk instead of run.

As Daisy came slowly to the corner and turned, all that occupied her mind was getting to Danny and informing him that she was going to go search for Daphodil, thus she did not notice the rushing figure turning the corner, and so, Daisy got knocked down flat on her back…again.

Daisy groaned in pain and fought the urge to scream. She now had a splitting headache and was rather tired of finding herself staring at the ceiling of the ministry of magic, not to mention she was now quite sore.

Suddenly there was a hand blocking Daisy's gaze, and Daisy, being the polite girl she was, accepted the offer of help and was hoisted up. Looking up to thank the kind person, Daisy found herself gazing into the face of none other than…Mr. Crouch junior? Remembering his earlier threat Daisy quickly started to apologize.

"I am so sor-" she was cut off by Mr. Crouch.

"Terribly sorry, in bit of a rush you see, after a plasmavore and all, terrible creatures really, not very friendly, horrible hosting skills! Say, have you seen a ginger running around here, in her late twenties, early thirties, likes to cause a ruckus, packs a strong slap, likes to slap that one, good at it too."

Daisy blinked as the man continued rambling on, the only thing she understood was that he (she suspected) was looking for Donna. She pointed behind her, towards the direction that Donna went.

"Mr. Crouch, I believe she went that way sir." Daisy stated.

"Ah! Thanks then, got to go! Oh, and it's not Crouch, I'm the Doctor. Well then, allons-y!"

And with that he was gone, leaving a poor confused Daisy behind with a horrid migraine. She inched her way down the hallway slowly, staying as observant as possible, so as to not run into anyone, when she got to the corner she stopped right before she turned. There was something wrong with Mr. Crouch, and not just the extreme change in attitude. She stood for a moment in serious thought, when it suddenly hit her, quite literally.

Daisy blinked dazedly at the lights on the ceiling, she had figured it out Mr. Crouch was now wearing a strange suit with stripes on it, pinstripes to be exact. Daisy sat and stood up, and a dizzy spell took hold of her. She stumbled and grabbed hold of the wall for support, when the dizziness subsided Daisy glanced at the culprit that sent her to the floor; it was none other than Donna?

"Uh, Donna? Weren't you in a hurry to find your friend?" asked Daisy lightheaded.

"Eehh, who're you? And my name's Lauren, Lauren Cooper."

Daisy had had just about enough of this nonsense!

"No." She said firmly; "You are Donna."

Donna got a bratty look on her face and replied, "No, I'm Lauren."

Daisy's eyebrow ticked. "No, you're Donna; you told me you were Donna, so you're Donna!"

Lauren sneered and snapped "I'm Lauren!"

Daisy glared, "You're Donna."

"I'm Lauren!"

"You're Donna."

"I'm Lauren!"

"You're Donna."

"I'm Lauren!"

"You're Donna."

"Lauren!"

"Donna."

"Lauren!"

"Donna."

"Lauren!"

"Donna."

"Lauren!"

"Dash it all, have you gone mad? You're Donna!" snapped Daisy.

Lauren got a perturbed look on her face and asked the strangest question Daisy had ever heard.

"Am I bovvered?"

"…What?"

"Am I bovvered?"

"…"

"Look at my face, do I look bovvered?

Daisy took a couple steps back. Donna or Lauren or whoever suddenly looked very scary.

"I think I'll just go now."

Lauren grabbed Daisy's arm before she could make a break for it. She got right up in poor Daisy's face, and Lauren's breath reeked with a strange metallic smell.

"Do I look BOVVERED?" Lauren screeched at Daisy.

Suddenly, Lauren was wrenched away from Daisy by, Mr. Crouch?

"See Donna, see? I _told _you that there was a plasmavore here didn't I?"

"That's nice Doctor, but _**why **_does it look like me?"

"Well…"

This began an argument, of course.

While they argued, Daisy tried to make what little sense she could of the scene before her with her migraine riddled brain. She wasn't having much luck at all. There were two Donna's, one Mr. Crouch… okay scratch that, the other Mr. Crouch just turned the corner, and he didn't look happy at all.

Daisy couldn't take it anymore. She had a migraine, her whole body hurt, she was seeing double and it wasn't because of the Weasly twins, and (she was sure) when she turned the _next_ corner she'd just get knocked down again. Add this to the fact that her baby sister was missing and you'll realize that the poor fourteen year old had reached her limit.

(Perhaps if you put yourself into her position, you would understand, and perhaps sympathize with her next actions.) Daisy started laughing hysterically, and then…she ran herself straight into the wall, welcoming the sweet bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Well we hope that this entertained you, and we hope the extra was up to par. (It was actually really hard to come up with, sadly writers block has been running rampant.) We'll try to get the next chapter up in a reasonable amount of time. We love readers and we love reviews as well. So please read and review, thank you. Yours truly,<p>

_-US-._


End file.
